No more Slurpees for Draco!
by Chrystina
Summary: Just read it! And review it!


This was the best day of Draco Malfoy's life. He had finally beat Harry Potter at Quidditch.   
  
My dad will be so proud, thought Draco as he landed his broom on the well-trampled lawn.   
  
"Good game," Harry said reluctantly, a strange gleam in his grass-green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you too," Draco said sarcastically.   
  
A black haired girl was making her way towards them. It was Cho Chang, Harry's Ravenclaw girlfriend.  
  
"I can't believe you let this," she gave Draco a look that was considerably less then favorable, "Beat you! It's over Harry." All this time Harry hadn't said a word and the girl walked off swishing her long hair. Harry shot Malfoy a you-die look and went off to join his friends Hermione and Ron.  
  
Later Draco Malfoy was walking through the halls looking for his stuffed bunny rabbit that Goyle had rather meanly hidden when he came face to face with Harry Potter.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," Harry said and raised his wand that strange gleam in his eyes even more pronounced.  
  
*flash*  
  
Draco found himself sitting on a bench.  
  
What the hell??? He thought.  
  
A couple of girls walked up giggling in a particularly annoying fashion.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, "But can you tell me where I am?"  
  
They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Miffed Draco demanded that they tell him what was so funny or he would have his father lock them up. They stopped laughing.  
  
That's better, he thought.  
  
"Come with us and we'll tell you all you need to know," intoned the redhead deadpan in a flatly american accent.  
  
"It's your accent," the brunette giggled.   
  
"C'mon," they said in unison hauling him to his feet and pulling him to a gap in the pseudo-stucco wall.   
  
"Where are you taking me?"   
  
"You'll see," said the redhead mysteriously.  
  
Draco decided it was useless to talk and let them guide him while he looked at the surroundings. They were walking past a lot of identical houses, in a strangely silent neighborhood. Just then a hyper little redheaded boy somewhat reminiscent of Ron in his first year bounded up.   
  
"Hey!" He squeaked, chowing down on a big bar of chocolate.   
  
"Hey Rev," the girls greeted him.  
  
"Hey Noella," Rev said and the brunette smiled, "Hey Stephanie."  
  
"I'm really hyper," Rev squeaked bounding off.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why," Noella said eyeing the chocolate in Rev's hands pointedly.  
  
Stephanie giggled.  
  
Soon they were out of the neighborhood of identical houses and into a tiny circle of shops. They pulled him into one and let go of him. The two rushed off grabbing things from the shelves with wild abandonment, whirling around the store in flashes of brown and red. Several moments they had joined him again their arms filled with things.   
  
"What is this place?" He queried.   
  
"7-11," Noella panted.  
  
"Here, try this," Stephanie offered handing Draco a Slurpee.   
  
Draco gingerly took a drink of the brilliant blue substance. His gray eyes widened.   
  
"You like?" Stephanie asked, smiling. Draco nodded. Stephanie held her hand out for her Slurpee back, but Draco clutched the Slurpee to his chest. Stephanie shrugged.  
  
"Keep it," she said generously.   
  
"I wasn't planning on giving it back."  
  
"Well, then that'll make things easy, won't it?"   
  
Somehow they were back at the bus stop.   
  
"Wait…" Draco said, "Weren't we just at that…9-11?"   
  
"Seven-eleven," Noella corrected.  
  
"Whatever, weren't we?"  
  
"Yeah…" Stephanie admitted.  
  
"How'd we get back so fast?"  
  
"That's our little secret," Noella said, and the two giggled again in their special way.  
  
"Hey," Stephanie says, pointing back through the gap at two of the identical houses, "One has a teal trim and shutters and the other one has red shutters and no trim!"  
  
"They're, um, two houses," says Draco.  
  
"But they're one building! It ruins the flow," protests Stephanie.   
  
"C'mon," says Noella grabbing the two, "We'll miss our bus."  
  
"Hey," the girls greeted a shaggy haired boy standing at the bus stop with his own Slurpee, his a dark brown color.   
  
"She's pretty, I like her," the shaggy-haired boy said, stroking Draco's hair.   
  
"I'm not a she!" Draco protested futilely as a faintly Asian-looking boy joined them. The Asian-looking boy began to stroke Draco's hair as well.   
  
"She's mine!" The shaggy-haired youth barked, "I saw her first."  
  
"I invented a new dance," announced the Asian-looking boy.  
  
"Nobody care, Even!!!" Shouted fifty million people, despite the fact that there are only five people at the bus stop. Undeterred Even persists in demonstrates.   
  
"My grasshopper dance," he says, his arms and limbs waving disturbingly.  
  
"My backpack dance," he dances about wildly with a backpack, to which nobody pays attention to except to move aside.  
  
"And last-but-not-least my amazingly seductive dance," he says sideling up to Draco.  
  
"I'm a guy!" Draco screams, but nobody seems to hear.  
  
"Can I have a drink of your Slurpee?" The shaggy haired boy asks Draco.  
  
"No, you have your own."  
  
"But I want to taste yours."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"I'll give you head."  
  
"I'm a guy!!!" Draco repeats, this time the boy seems to hear him.  
  
"So?" The boy with the shaggily cut brown hair asks.  
  
"What??? Where am I???" Draco demands.  
  
"Santa Cruz," says Even, like it means something.   
  
Just then the bus pulls up, and there's much commotion to get on.   
  
Draco gets on after Noella.   
  
"Hey kid, pay your dollar," the bus driver says gruffly.  
  
"What's a dollar?" Draco asks, and Noella and Stephanie giggle.  
  
"Ouch," Draco mutters to himself, walking back through the silent neighborhood, "He didn't have to actually throw me." Finally, Draco makes it back to 7-11 and manages somehow to get his hands on a Slurpee. As he waits in line the man in front of him talks to the cashier.  
Gee, that voice sounds awfully familier, thinks Draco.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Draco asks incredulously.   
  
"Draco! What are you doing here?" Dumbledore exclaims.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco counters.  
  
"Well, um, I've moved on past lemon drops," Professor Dumbledore says biting into a Twinkie, "Now, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It was Harry-"  
  
"Professor," says Harry behind Draco, "Didn't someone go insane from eating a Twinkie?"   
  
"I don't know about that," says Draco, "But whoever he is, he never tried a Slurpee!"  
  
Fin!  
A/n My god I'm hyper!!! Not that that excuses anything like this…but hey! I had to try! I have no problem with homosexuals, some of my best friends are gay. Also by posting a humor story on a day like this I mean no disrespect, my friend Lauren lives in Manhattan, she doesn't work in the World Trade Center, but we haven't heard from her.   
  
  



End file.
